


Not My Life

by transmarkcohen



Series: Capitalist Camera [2]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, but it begins with some stuff in the first chapter, it doesn’t have that much sex, mark is snobby, not explicit at that point but easily inferred, nothing worse than in rent, sexual stuff in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Basically RENT, but Mark and Alison have switched places.





	Not My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



Alison and Roger sat next to each other on the couch, eating popcorn noisily as they watched the movie. They’d watched this movie at least a hundred times. Alison gasped as she realized her favorite part was coming on next. She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

“They’re gonna fuck now,” she told Roger. “And it’s gonna be  _ fucking. Awesome.”  _

“Right?!” Roger replied. He was grinning too. And hoping Alison wasn’t looking over at him. A certain part of him was a bit too excited about this. 

Alison glanced over, saw it, and laughed. “Dude. Hold in your horniness.” 

Roger punched her in the arm, and she punched him back. 

They would’ve gotten into a full-scale play fight, but the phone rang. Alison groaned and waited for the call to screen and then picked up the phone to hear the voicemail.

“Alison! Sorry about Maureen...should’ve known she wasn’t good for you! Nothing good comes from being a dyke, so let her have her girlfriend. Come out and visit if you’re not busy!”  _ Beeep.  _

Alison rolled her eyes. “Ugh. College friend.” She sighed heavily and started mimicking. “‘Nothing good comes from still knowing your college friends after you leave!’ Now does it,  _ Pamela?”  _

Roger shook his head and laughed. “You are such a sucker. You’re so screwed. If Maureen told you to eat a rat live from the sewer, you’d kiss her boots in gratitude.” 

Alison attempted to retort but only managed to scoff when the phone rang again. She sighed and picked it up. “Hello?” 

“Alison! Roger!”

“Collins!” They both replied excitedly. 

“I’m coming...oh no. I may have a delay.”  _ Beep.  _

Alison and Roger exchanged a somewhat worried glance, when the phone rang yet  _ again.  _

“What delay?” Alison asked, annoyed. 

“Alison, hey...it’s Benny. Yeah, okay, so I need that rent…”

“You need the what.” 

“The rent! Can’t have you living there for free.”

“You said we could!”

“Yeah, sorry. Did you think I was going to let it slide forever? I need it by tonight, by midnight. Coming later. Mark might insist on coming, too.”

Both Alison and Roger groaned at that. They did not like Mark. 

Alison hung up the phone, scowled, and kicked the floor with her combat boot. 

“Fucking Mark,” she said. “I bet he  _ told  _ Benny to collect the rent. That yuppie scum.”               

“Yeah,” Roger agreed. “And where the fuck is Collins…?”

Alison shrugged. She went over to the small kitchen and sat on the counter. “You want a cig?”

“No. No, not now.”

“Cool.” Alison pulled out a cigarette and started smoking when the buzzer rang. “Not it,” said she and Roger simultaneously. 

Roger groaned. “I’m not getting that.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Alison looked out. “Oh! Collins! Hey!” She threw down the key and watched as Collins came into the building, eventually reaching the loft. “What happened to you?”

“Got mugged. But that guy from the shelter helped me.”

“Is ‘e coming?”

“I don’t think so. The Patrol is out and...obviously nobody wants to deal with those two.”

Alison groaned again. “We know. Benny called.  _ Apparently  _ we have to pay our rent. And look, we could deal with Benny on our own, as long as he’s not bringing fucking-“

“He’s bringing Mark.”

“Fuck!” 

Outside, a car screeched to a halt. The window was clearly open because Alison could hear “Darling! Don’t screech it, I’ll have to buy a new one…” 

Alison leaned out the window and spit at the ground, attempting to land it at the car. 

“What the  _ fuck?”  _

“Now, now, dear, cursing is a sign of a bad upbringing. Come, we don’t want to be here longer than we have to be...we  _ do  _ have to go to that opening.”

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door of the loft. Luckily, Alison and Roger had gotten into position to piss off Mark and Benny the most. 

“Well? Let us in.” 

Alison rolled her eyes as she dealt with Roger’s horniness. Roger could not speak at the moment because of this. 

An impatient sigh came from the other side of the door, and Benny opened it. He and Mark were met with...well, a scene out of Mark’s nightmares. Mark gaped, horrified. Collins sat on the couch smoking a joint and waved. 

Alison pulled away from Roger to say “Do you mind?” Then went right back to what she was doing.

Mark covered his face with his hands. “This is horrific! Do you have no dignity? Oh, I knew I was right...you...you  _ people… _ ” He turned to Benny, distressed. “I...will wait in the car...darling. Please come in no more than five minutes.” He quickly ran down the stairs and back to their car. 

Benny attempted to avert his eyes. “What you do is none of my business. But the rent. I need it. By midnight.” He left, slamming the door. 

Alison pulled back away from Roger and wiped her mouth. She rolled her eyes and said, “Jerk.” 


End file.
